chuggingtonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:JRCS
Archive 1 Hi Hi JCRS, can you unblock Quimby&walterfan, I didn't do anything for be blocked, I just come here one day and my account was already blocked. can you unblock me? 21:17, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Birthday Hey JRC, Read it was your birthday in a few days! So, have a very happy birthday! We have to PM each other via ROBLOX again soon to talk about some stuff, so be expecting! Breakdown Chugger Coming Through! Talk 04:43, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Badge Quests Hi JRC, The badge quest page seems to have incorrect information. The Mind Your Manners badge is listed under Season 2, but Decka is in it...could you see if the correct order is floating around somewhere? Breakdown Chugger Coming Through! Talk 14:37, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Is Chuggington getting to Season 4? If your sidekick CF finds out about it, then tell me. 11:04, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Season 3 Episode Hello there! I saw on the Season 3 page that it said 'Episodes where Decka gets stuck in a flooded tunnel and involving snow have been confirmed'. Can you or CalleyFan give me the website you guys found them on? I wanted to see more info. All of the Season 3 episodes have aired in the US now and I can't wait for more, :) Thanks!! Chuggington's Biggest Fan (CBF) (talk) 03:22, October 17, 2012 (UTC) : Hi, I found them on the Discover Chuggington and Chuggington Adventures websites. The episode where Decka gets stuck in a flooded tunnel was revealed on her virtual 'trading card', where her "best adventure" was when she got stuck in a flooded tunnel. I found out about the episode involving snow in the Season 3 sizzler; Brewster shouts out to Dunbar, "Dunbar, look out!". Dunbar then moves backwards before a giant drift of snow falls from a building roof and onto the tracks. That wasn't in any Season 3 episode that has aired, so that gave it away as well. Breakdown Chugger Coming Through! Talk 14:25, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Chuggington Wiki looks good -- congrats on reaching 200 articles! I have added it to the approved spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 03:32, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Alliship Hi, i'm Bob Bricks, the Executive Manager at the Poptropica Wiki, I was wondering if the Chuggington Wiki would like to be our Ally/Official Friend, thanks, : Hi, I don't really have much knowlege on the subject of your Wikia. I'm waiting for a reply from the other admin, CalleyFan, to see what he says. : ) JRCS talk to me 22:12, November 3, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry I mucked around with Sarah about CalleyFan. I now realized CalleyFan's purpose of Q&WF's blockage, He wasn't an enemy, he was actually trying to (literally) rescue this wiki and to keep it focused on a Children's TV Series. Jercy, can you please go tell him I'm forgiving him for it? 07:37, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for the great welcome Message I need your help how do i become an Admin on wikia please help me : ^ I have no idea who you are, because you DiDN'T sign your post ( ~ ~ ~ ~ /Signature), but It ONLY works if you are brave, strong, smart and fierce enough to deserve that power, THEN, you can grow into an Administrator. 10:24, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :: Please don't reply to my messages and when replying to someone in general, be more friendly please. To become an admin, you need to be a good user here and you have to be on CalleyFan and my good side. Right now, the Wikia is very quiet, but when we need them, we will get more admins, Try to aim for something smaller right now, like a chat mod or rollback status. PS, remember to start a new heading and sign your message with the signature button at the top JRCS talk to me 21:44, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Green Harrison's name Hello i just wanted to say i think John is the perfect name for Green Harrison make sure you spread the word (if you want Green Harrison to have that name or if you want to spread the word or just send me a massage on my talk page that tells me what to do) you can choose anything on my ( ) list when you find the icon that looks the same just look at what i wrote after the icon good bye and happy holidaysBackyardiganslooker23 (talk) 05:40, December 2, 2012 (UTC)Backyardiganslooker23 What's Up! Wow so you also on the Chuggington Wikia? BLW1500 (talk) 15:14, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Rockstar bloom (talk) 09:29, December 25, 2012 (UTC) signature Can you Please give me a link to the site that CF saw? I want to see the Bachmann Chuggers pre-production photos, please. 07:08, January 14, 2013 (UTC) DunbarFan One time I checked CF's Talk Page, I noticed that DunbarFan was there looking for Chuggington Fan Art, and she didn't sign her post with tidles!! Can you tell her on her Talk Page? I know it's a she because I saw the line "I AM Female" on her user page. 07:11, January 14, 2013 (UTC) : It's not really vital to sign posts, the rules only there to stop confusion. Not anything worth warning about, I'm sure it was just an accident. JRCS talk to me 21:24, January 15, 2013 (UTC) OMFG, The Bachmann Chuggers look Awesome!! Can you go thank CF for uploading the Bachmann Chuggington pics, please? He deserves a huge Kudos! 16:29, January 19, 2013 (UTC) TrackMaster If they've got Pla-Rail in Japan, then in the USA and UK, they should have TrackMaster. That's just my opinion. What you're on that JRC? BLW1500 (talk) 21:09, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for Welcome Hi JRCS. Thanks for the welcome. I haven't ever seen an episode of Chuggington, but I work in the railway industry here in the USA. I happened across the wiki site because I wanted to know what the show was about - my most recent Amtrak ticket had an advertisement for the show printed on its cover and hadn't heard of it before then. I noticed that the Hodge and Zephie "Basis" sections lacked some potential sources of inspiration that may have gone unnoticed by those unfamiliar with the more obscure "chuggers" used in the USA, so I thought that while I was here I might as well add what seemed to me to be possible sources. The resemblance of Hodge to the RGS contraptions in Colorado (and a few such machines I have encountered in Brazil) seemed fairly obvious to me. Considering the nature of their use, the 360 degree spinning, and the lift-action device, the Fairmont P-5 "speeder" inspiration for Zephie's spinning seemed a likely possibility as well. Obviously, when dealing with characters that are caricatures without a true singular prototype it isn't possible to know exactly what the inspiration was without asking the writer of the show. However, as these machines have features closer to those of the Chuggington character than what was previously mentioned I thought it might be useful to add them to the description. I have not erased anything that was previously there. 07:27, February 13, 2013 (UTC) - gl4317@yahoo.com (note: this address is used on public forums and has become a pit of commercial messages. Responses may take a while due to the need to sort through the nonsense.) Wooden Railway Emery Are you ever upset at yourself for something? Well I had a great chance to get the Wooden Railway Emery the other day and I got an Edward instead. Terrible, huh? BLW1500 (talk) 00:32, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Design Team Hola, recently a few members of the Wikia Design Team created a new skin and wordmark for this wiki. They can be seen here and here. Feel free to use them if you would like. - Wagnike2 (talk) 19:54, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Pictures Hi, Sorry if this comes off rude sounding, but can you put Tyne, and Fletch's pictures on their pages. I have uploaded them, Tyne is yellow, and Fletch is green. Thanks!! Chuggington's Biggest Fan (CBF) (talk) 04:08, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Yes please, place my images in the Chug Patrol: Ready To Rescue please. Thanks. Wanna chat? (RedPonyFromCanterlot) Spotlight again Hi. Chuggington Wiki is still in good shape and I've added it to the approved spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 04:59, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Message Walls? Hi JRCS, Since we're both online and editing (:P) I wanted to know if it was okay to switch over to the message wall system. It's just that the talk pages are getting kinda crammed and everything and I think we would be a bit more modern and efficient with the upgrade. Wanted to check with you first, though. Breakdown Chugger Coming Through! Talk 14:15, August 28, 2013 (UTC)